


Are You My Angel?

by love_ari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel! AU, Blowjobs, Bottom! Harry, Fingering, God bless everyone, God bless whoever made this AU, I Love You All, M/M, Rimming, also look at the playlist i made for this its like a guide or something idk, and don't read my tags, angel! louis, at first Harry tries to push Louis away, bottom! Louis, but Louis is like "no bitch", it's great check it out, musician! Harry, semi-religious, top! Harry, top! louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://the-cheshire-pussy-cat.tumblr.com/post/132480577387/since-he-was-eighteen-but-louis-with-a-back">based off this au/ prompt.</a> </p><p>  <em>Louis is an angel sent to make Harry feel alive again.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You My Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiii my loves. I'm back after like a year and some months.
> 
> Here is a [list of things](http://lovelarryalways.tumblr.com/post/139334690360/inspirations-for-are-you-my-angel) that inspired me to write this fic.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and if you have any questions, you can comment here or message me on my Larry blog, [which is here](http://lovelarryalways.tumblr.com/ask). I love you, sorry for the wait. x

The soft glowing light fell from the grey, gloomy sky and on to the ground. Fell is probably not the best word, sent down might be better, though the angel felt as if he were being punished. 

The angel, Louis, never really enjoyed coming down to earth. He despised the selfishness of humanity, and the violence hurt his heart too much. He’s only fallen from earth twice, this being his second time; the first time was not the best. He prayed hard for it to be out of his heart, and so it was never to be remembered again. He heard of things like kindness and happiness and love, but it seemed like a naive belief the humans held to make up for the hate that flooded earth. 

He recalled God saying, “They’ve got hearts that are so locked, sometimes I can’t even save them.”

This time, Louis was sent to help someone. This person was meant for greater things, but the individual lost sight of the light that he needed to follow, and now Louis appeared to guide him. 

Him.

Harry Styles. 

“You’ve got to save him, Louis.” God spoke to the angel. “He’s meant to do oh such great things, Louis. Such great things, though they may seem small, but they’ll be beautiful.”

The young man is here for great things, but lost his mother so he’d given up. No more lyrics came from his brain, only dread and the rain didn’t help. Harry needed a little sun on his skin, and Louis was brought down to earth to do just that.

Morning was just beginning in London, and a busy day was ahead for Louis. He stood outside the apartment building that Harry resided. He people watched for a bit, picking up on different habits and watching how people walked and talked, how some people, usually the nicer ones, moved their shoulders out of the way so other could pass without confrontation, he noted that not many said “excuse me.” 

After hours and hours of waiting and people watching, Harry finally stepped out of the building shrugging his hood over his head. Louis followed close behind him, watching his walking and eyed the way his long legs were limp. His shoulders high and turtle, as if he didn’t want to be seen or noticed. He also saw that Harry was the one to move his shoulder to prevent contact with anyone else, he didn’t want to be touched. 

It wasn’t that long of a walk, but eventually they pulled up to a coffee shop or a pub, some kind of bar where people were performing poetry. It was very crowded at the bar, but Harry managed to find a table all that could remain stationary to himself. Louis stood far away to admire the guy, he was very attractive, his nice jaw-line was a touch of naughtiness to his innocent face, he didn’t smile but Louis could see the traces that could be dimples in his cheeks. 

“What was the expression?” Louis spoke to himself aloud, trying to get familiar with using a human voice. 

“Fuck it.” He nodded to himself proudly, and then ordered a drink, convincing the barista to give it to him for free.

Holding the warm beverage in his hand he walked over to Harry’s table, “Mind if I sit here, lad?” he smiled, trying to find Harry’s eyes.

Still looking across at the stage, Harry answered “Sure,” never looking to see the stranger.

Louis felt the need to be hostile and forward, but he was also a bit shy. He coughed to make a noise, using the tug to fall.

“Having a good night, sir?” he asked.

“Yeah uh… Are you?” Harry asked, finally looking at Louis’ face, no expression in his features. He was simply a blank person.

“Not sure yet,” Louis sighed. 

“Well.. I hope it goes nicely.” Harry hushed, then turned his attention to the stage again. His foot moving up and down rapidly, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“This one doesn’t have a title, but it’s my favorite so… Enjoy the fuck out of it.” The next performer announced.

“Those are usually the best.” Harry sighed to himself. 

“What was that lad?” Louis asked.

Harry blushed slightly, not realizing he had said it so loud. 

“Usually the ones with a title are the best, they’ve got lots of feelings written in them, so much that a title won’t sum it up.” He explained, then turned his attention back to the performer.

“You were a sinner, and I was your savior…” 

Louis laughed at the coincidence, but stopped when Harry looked at him.

“Sorry,” Louis sighed.

“’Sokay.”

“Do you write any?” Louis asked after the performer finished.

“Used to.”

“Not anymore?” he asked.

“No inspiration.” Harry answered eyes on the stage. “No motivation, nothing.” 

“How unfortunate.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, checking his watch. 

Louis watched him carefully, was he expecting someone? 

“Somewhere to go?” Louis asked.

“No sir, just work in a minute.” 

“Better get a move on then, so you’re not late.” Louis smiled, trying to seem genuine.

“I’m already here, so I don’t have to worry about that.” Harry smiled standing up, “Have a good night.” 

“Wait!” Louis sighed as he stood up from the table. 

“I’m sorry that was rude.” He spoke once Harry turned to face him.

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay.” His soft smile rose, no teeth though. 

“What’s your name?” Louis asked, so it wouldn’t seem weird that he already knew his name.

“Harry, Harry Styles.” He answered.

“Nice to meet you Harry,” Louis reached out his hand, slightly taken aback when Harry accepted with his big, warm hand. 

“You too, umm..”

“Louis, I’m Louis.” He nodded, looking down at his drink.

“Louis.” Harry nodded, and turned around going to the door labeled “Employees only”

With a deep breath, Louis finished his warm drink and went out the door. He walked around till he found a church to freshen up for a moment. Going into the restroom, he placed the lock on the door and slipped off his jacket and top.

“There they are.” He gushed his back to the mirror, his head turned to look at the shadow of his beautiful, soft wings. 

“The only thing that makes sense in this world at the moment.” He spoke to himself. Gazing at them for a moment longer, he slipped his clothes back on and left the church. He thought about praying for guidance, but he didn’t want to resort to that without actually trying.

He walked back to the coffee shop, standing close in the alley way of the building, he stood there and waited, people watching. It was different from when people were walking outside of Harry’s apartment building. This time, people weren’t in a rush. They were taking their time, some were holding hands. 

Louis’ face became warm when he saw a young couple, the female put her coat around the other female, and then they hugged sideways. It looked very foreign to Louis, he figured the female would’ve just kept the coat and let the other suffer. Humans are selfish like that. He was so taken aback by the selflessness of the couple, he almost felt guilty for thinking so badly of them.

Eventually when most of the people in the night cleared, Harry finally came out of the shop, locking the door behind him. He put ear plugs in his ears and again, placed his hood over his head. Once he was a far bit away, Louis followed quietly behind, crossing the street to watch him from an angle. 

He figured Harry was just walking home, until he came across someone sitting on the ground.

“Hey Clive.” He heard Harry’s deep voice. “How you doing mate?” he asked, and then handed him a delicately wrapped something, perhaps a sandwich. 

“You okay?” he heard Harry asked.

The homeless man spoke softly, but Harry was smiling the whole time. Maybe he had good news for him.

“Be safe, okay?” Harry leaned down to hug him, “God bless you.” He whispered to the man, but the angel across the street didn’t hear that part.

Louis was correct in Harry going home, but from there he did not know. 

Maybe he’s watching television, or playing some video games. Perhaps he’s drawing a picture, or wanking off in the shower. He could be strumming on his guitar, or sleeping. The possibilities are endless.

What it is like to be human…

Louis shrugged the thought off. He didn’t know what to do for the next twelve or so hours. He didn’t need sleep or eat, it would be strange to sit on the stairwell all night and morning. 

What to do, what to do…

“Brother?” someone asked.

“Diana?” Louis responded.

“Oh gosh, you’re here too.” The blonde woman hugged Louis tight, “It’s so nice to see wings that are someone else’s back.” She sighed.

“How are you?” Louis asked.

“I’m okay, this mission is a bit slow, but I kind of like being here.” she smiled. 

“What do you do when you’re passing time?” Louis asked.

“Oh, I stay in an apartment. You just convince someone to let you bunk with them whenever, and then make them forget it.” Diana smiled.

“You can stay with me if you’d like.” She offered.

“Yes, please.” Louis sighed.

“Alright let’s go.” Diana beckoned for Louis to follow her into Harry’s apartment complex.

“Wait, what if…” Louis thought deeply.

“It’ll be okay, maybe it’ll help.” 

“True.” Louis replied.

They walked to the fourth floor, and entered the flat.

“My landlord or whatever is out of the town for the week, so I’ve got this place all to myself. You know what that means?”

“What?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I asked you.” Diana looked puzzled. “Anyways, come on, I’ll show you my room.”

“Room?”

“Yeah! My landlord knows about me, she’s very superstitious. She lets me stay here as long as I help with rent.” She spoke, turning on the light to show her room. A bed with a black duvet and teal sheets, with curtains to match, a dresser and even a small t.v. 

“What’s your mission again, Diana?” Louis asked.

“Well… It’s to spread love where it’s needed. But it’s needed all around, that is why I haven’t been home for so long.”

“That must be hard.”

“Not really, it’s hard to not love people.” She replied, “So much love I have and humans have, it’s easy to have just difficult to spread.”

“Have you ever tried sleeping?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, it’s weird. Eating too, but if you eat then…”

“Then.. other stuff happens. Like,” she paused for a moment. “Like poop.” 

“Oh gosh.” Louis laughed, blood rushing to his cheek. “Humans are so weird!”

“I know!” Diana agreed.

“Alright, well I’ll let you chill out here. I ran a donation thing the other week, I’ll see if I have any clothes for you.”

“Thank you sister.” Louis smiled sweetly, then moved to lay on the bed, his back to the mattress. “This is so weird.” He muttered to himself.

“Isn’t it?” she came back with an armful of different clothes. “For some reason, humans criticize wearing the same outfit all the time.” She comments, thinking back to the memories of how rude people were to her. 

“You can always mix and match.” She suggested, getting some jeans and placing them with different tops.

“Thank you, Diana. But I don’t think clothes are really going to help me with this mission,” he sighed, tugging a pillow to place under his chin. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Well… what was the mission?”

“I’ve got to make him feel alive again,” Louis explained. 

“Hmm.. What do you know about him?”

“His name is Harry, he’s twenty, and was a musician, but he’s given up.” 

“Why?”

“Dunno, loss of faith I guess, mum too. I just get the mission, not much information, you know how it goes.” He sighed.

“What does he like?” Diana inquired.

“Not sure, he doesn’t seem to like anything, Ana. He’s so… gone. I tried my best to read him, I really did, I just.. He seems so hopeless.”

“Don’t say that!” Diana cried, “Never say that.” She reached for his hand. “This boy isn’t hopeless, you’ve just got to dig a little deeper, you’ve got to spark something inside him to help him breathe again Louis,” she gripped tightly on his hand. 

“No one is hopeless, remember that.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Louis nodded, eyes down. “That was terrible of me.”

“Have a little more faith in them, Lou.” Diana remarked, referring to the humans. 

“They’re almost as beautiful as heaven when you give them the chance.”

“Okay,” Louis sighed, “I’ll try again tomorrow.” 

“Yay! Now let’s try the sleeping thing.” She smiled, and turned off the light to her room. “You just lie down, close your eyes.”

“Okay, can do.” Louis nodded his eyes shut.

Some moments went by.

“Are you asleep yet?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Someone told me counting sheep helps.” She recalled.

“Well… Where are the sheep?” Louis asked.

“Um.. I don’t know. This is why I don’t like to sleep.” Diana huffed, getting up from the bed.

\----

“Alright, so you’ve got the plan ready?” Diana asked Louis while they stood on the side of the apartment building. 

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Don’t get too.. Invasive. Take your time okay?”

“Alright,” Louis replied. “Have a good day at work.” 

Diana hugged him and walked away. He waited a few moments till it seemed like a good time to carry on with the plan they put together last night. Also, Louis was quite nervous, but he would never admit that. Finally he went to the call box and pressed for flat five.

“Hello?” Harry’s deep voice came through the mic. 

“Hi mate, my sister’s just left for work and I’m locked out of the flat, and I’ve literally left everything in there.”

“You want me to buzz you in?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, and if I could use your phone, that’d be ace.”

“Sure, um.. come on in.” the buzzer went off and Louis walked through the door up to flat five, knocking on the door with soft knuckles.

Harry opened the door with a sleepy face, and a beanie on his head. He looked warm, dressed in sweat pants and a white top. 

“Oh. Hey,” he spoke, gently. “You’re the lad from last night, yeah?” 

“Oh.. Right, yeah at the shop. Sorry about all this.” Louis shook his head, using his acting skills to the best of his ability.

“Come on in.” Harry opened the door for him to come inside.

“Thanks mate.” Louis nodded walking inside the apartment, his hands in his jeans.

“So what happened?” Harry asked, looking for his phone.

“My sister left the apartment and forgot her phone, so I ran after her and ended up locking myself out without anything.” Louis sighed.

“That sucks.” He sighed, “Here you go.” He handed him his mobile phone.

“Thank you, Harry.”

“You’ll have to forgive me, I’ve forgotten your name.”

“Louis,” he smiled.

“Louis.” Harry repeated, the leaned against the kitchen counter watching Louis dial some numbers on the screen. The phone rang but there was no answer yet, Diana said there was a voicemail but it seemed to take forever to answer. Harry just looked at his hands while Louis looked at him. Trying to figure him out but he was so shut off.

“Hi, this is Diana, sorry I missed..” Louis hung up the phone.

“No answer,” Louis huffed, seeming irritated. 

“Oh no,” Harry commented. 

“I’m so dumb.” Louis spoke, “Thank you so much, for letting me use your phone.” He handed it back to Harry. 

“You’re welcome.. um.. Do you want some tea or something? While you wait?” Harry asked.

“Umm.. If you don’t mind. Some tea would be lovely, thank you.” Louis rubbed his eyes. 

“Of course, I’d hate to be locked out.” Harry nodded, moving around his kitchen for a kettle and some tea packets. 

“I don’t even know my way around here yet, so I can’t even find her work or anything.” Louis sighed, trying to enforce the idea that he really is locked out and has nowhere to stay for at least eight hours.

“Are you new?”

“Yeah, I’m just visiting with her for a bit.” Louis explained, so things would make sense when he goes back home.

“That’s always nice,” Harry commented, putting the kettle on the stove. “When did you get here?”

“Yesterday morning.” Louis said, and then moved to lean against the counter like Harry had.

“So.. You chose to spend your evening at a poetry-slam?” Harry interrogated. 

“Yes.. I am terrible literary at heart.”

“Terrible?”

“Yeah, I don’t understand words, but I love them.” Louis exclaimed, and then felt the strangest feeling in his stomach when he heard Harry chuckle. 

“You don’t understand words, but you love them… Makes sense.” Harry nodded to himself, getting out some mugs and poured the tea into them.

“Milk?”

“Please, thanks.” 

Harry placed the hot mug in front of Louis, and then blew softly on his before taking a drink.

“Why don’t you write anymore?” Louis asked.

“What?”

“Last night, you said “used to…” What happened?”

“Well… Last night I also said I lost inspiration.”Harry spoke, sass in his tone that made Louis feel as if he had upset him. 

“Right,” Louis nodded. “No motivation, either.” He added.

“Exactly.” Harry took another drink of his tea. 

It was silent for a few moments; Louis felt an anxious cloud rumble in his stomach. Though, he was stood so close to Harry, he felt very far like he could never have the chance of finding him. 

“Do you play?” Louis asked, nodding to the guitar that lay on the couch.

“I.. uh. Kinda.”

“You’re like a musician?” 

“Yeah, not really much of… a poet. I used to perform at the café but I stopped writ-“ Harry was interrupted by his phone. It vibrated with Diana’s digits across the screen.

“I’m guessing that is for you.” Harry nodded at Louis.

“Ana?” Louis answered.

“Are you locked out?” She asked. Louis noted that she was a terrible actress.

“Yeah yeah, I umm.. wasn’t sure what to do.”Louis responded. “But this nice lad let me in his flat for a bit.” He looked at Harry with a soft smile. 

“Alright, I’ll call the maintenance man and tell him, I’m so sorry it’s my fault.” 

“No no, I should’ve grabbed a key from you. It’s all mine.” Louis sighed, and then looked at his feet, he could feel Harry’s eyes on him. 

“Let me know when you’re back in the flat, yeah?”

“I will, thanks sis.”

“Love you,” she hung up the phone.

“Thank you so much.” Louis handed Harry back his phone, “For the tea and everything.” 

“Yeah, it’s uh.. no problem.” Harry nodded, following Louis as he motioned out to the front door. 

“This might sound a bit forward, but do you have plans for today?” Louis asked.

“Umm.. No. I’m off for today.” Harry answered.

“Well, Ana and I were supposed to go to this museum thing, but she got called in for work. So I was wondering if you’d like to go with me?” Louis felt his face getting warm all of a sudden, something that hadn’t happen before.

Harry looked at Louis’ face, analyzing it. Like it was trying to find a valid excuse to say no, but he liked museums, and Louis seemed like an okay person. Why not?

“Yeah, yeah. Sounds good.” 

“Awesome, I’ll get that door thing all sorted and then I’ll stop by and get you. Does that sound okay?” Louis asked.

“Yeah that sounds okay, thank you.” Harry spoke softly, as he opened the door for Louis.

“Thanks lad,” Louis nodded, and then went back up to Diana’s apartment.

“Shit.” He commented to himself. 

Louis honestly hadn’t expected for Harry to say yes. He figured he’d make an excuse like work, maybe even he wasn’t feeling well. But much to Louis’ surprise, he said yes. He stood waiting for the maintenance man, it wasn’t long. He was in the apartment just for a few minutes, changing his shoes and grabbing a hoodie, making sure he had Diana’s checking card. 

Feeling of disorientation came about through Louis’ veins. He felt fuzzy and nervous, he felt too human. He wasn’t completely sure if he liked the unfamiliar vibe, but he knew he didn’t not like it.

Soft knuckles knocked twice against flat five, Louis stepped back and bobbed his head in anticipation. He felt so jumpy and pepped, he almost felt insecure about Harry seeing him this way.

“Hey Lou, one sec.” Harry said as he opened the door, Louis leaned against the door to keep it ajar. He observed Harry putting on his jacket. Harry looked so concentrated, his eyes slightly closed, and his arms taking their time slipping into the sleeves.

 _Whoa_. Louis thought to himself.

“’M ready now,” Harry smiled, flashing the cute indentions of his cheeks.

\----

“Why did you and your sister want to come here?” Harry asked, as the two walked through the history of space scientists.

“For a specific room that we haven’t gone through yet,” Louis answered with a smirk.

While Louis and Diana were planning last night, they came about the space museum and the “Walk among the stars” room. Diana said it seemed personal, and she hoped it would help spark something in Harry. Louis didn’t think it would be so effective, but he’s also thought all humans were terrible.

Louis smiled at Harry, then grabbed his hand. “Come on, I think you’ll like this.”

Louis dragged Harry in the room labeled, “Walk in the Stars.” They waited to make sure there was no one else in the room; Louis used the rope to close the door and put up the “out of order” sign. It was a dark room, with mirrors around reflecting small white lights to give the illusion of outer space, but it was a bit dodgy.

“Why’d you do that?”

“I wanted to sit in here for a bit.” Louis huffed as he sat down slowly, crossing his legs.

“You know this isn’t what stars really look like.” Louis spoke softly, nodding. 

“They’re all different colors, some are green, pink, maybe purple. These LED lights don’t really complement the stars the way they should, but it’s close enough.” 

“Are you like an astronaut or something?”Harry asked in a soft breath as he sat across from Louis, his knees against his chest.

“No, I just… Really enjoy stars.” 

More breathing was heard as the pair silently sat among the lighted room. 

“I always wanted to jump to the stars and get lost in them.” Louis added. Which is slightly true, stars truly fascinated him. 

“Thought you said you were a terrible literary.” Harry remarked, brushing his bangs from his face.

“I am, unfortunately. Half the things I say is shit.” Louis laughed, his cheeks warming slightly.

“But that was probably.. One of the most prettiest things I’ve ever heard.”

Louis looked up at the cute, green-eyed boy. He felt heavy with disappointment because he couldn’t see that beautiful face properly, but he could see the little lights reflecting in Harry’s eyes. Such a beautiful sight to see Harry so lost and empty, but he looked as if he was lost and empty in the stars, all Louis wanted to do was take his hand and guide him home.

Much to his disappointment, Louis heard hushed voices outside the room and decided that it had to be time to go. 

“Guess we could only have the room for so long,” he stood up from the ground, reaching out for Harry to grab his hand. 

“Was nice while it lasted,” Harry nodded lightly accepting Louis’ hand as he pulled up from the ground. “All good things have to end, unfortunately.” He added.

They snuck out the back side of the room once it was cleared of people, the proceeded to go outside and walk to the train station. 

The pair sat on the train, side by side. Quiet as they had been in the starry room. Harry often thought about making small talk about the weather, but it didn’t suit with Louis. He was so much more than a small-talk-conversation friend. He was so much more than anything. 

At least he seemed like he was more than ordinary, what stranger wants to hang out with some lame loser that works at a café? Harry sighed, he knew it wasn’t right to think so low of himself, but it had become a sort of second nature. 

By the time they had gotten home, Louis had felt some sort of progress though it wasn’t much. 

“Thanks for.. taking me to the stars,” Harry smiled as they walked to his door. 

“Anytime lad, thanks for coming. I don’t really like doing things alone.” Louis looked down at his vans. 

Harry opened the door to his flat, “Hopefully I’ll see you around again sometime, yeah?” 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Good night.” Louis sighed, and watched as Harry disappeared into his apartment.

\----

“So… It went okay, then?” Diana asked.

“Fuck, I dunno Ana.” Louis answered, throwing himself on the bed.

“He’s so… closed. Really, I don’t want to be so forward, but I want to go home. And there’s just something about him like when he smiles, and it makes me feel so human, I hate it.” 

“Awe honey,” Diana sighed, and lied next to the other angel. 

“That human feeling is something that he needs to feel. So you’ve got to make him feel the way you do.”

“You make it seem so simple.”

“I know, it kind of is, but it’s almost so hard.” She explained. “Just pray to God for guidance.”

Louis closed his eyes, rested his hands on his stomach and prayed.

“God, please help me. Please help and guide me bring happiness and love back into Harry’s life. Help me save him, help me do what you sent me here to do.”

“Change his world.” God spoke to Louis.

 _What the fuck_ , Louis thought to himself.

He remained stationary on the bed, using paper and pencil to write down ideas. 

The sun was coming up, and Diana began to get ready for work. 

“You gotta change his world.” Diana winked.

Louis’ body became light as he got off of the bed. 

“That’s it.” He cried, and went down to Harry’s flat.

“Harry…” he knocked on the door. “Are you awake?” 

A sleepy Harry opened the door whilst rubbing his swollen eyes, “Yeah, are you locked out again?”

“No, I was wondering if… You’re working today or this evening?” 

“Nope, I’m off for the day.” He paused and leaned against the door.

“Another adventure in the stars, eh?”

“Not this time, we’re… going to change the world.” Louis replied.

“Alright, when will this be happening?” 

“Be ready in an hour.” Louis ordered and went back up the stairs to his flat.

\----

Harry stood out by the steps of the building, he scrolled through his messages. He had none, but he liked to make the appearance that he was a busy, so no one would bother him. He was taken aback when two honks from a car were sounded in front of him.

“Come on, Styles! We’ve got a world to change!” Louis yelled out as the window rolled down.

“You drive?” Harry asked as he walked over the car to the passenger side.

“I do,” Louis nodded. He’s not licensed, but he can drive.

“What are we going to do?”

“I have already told you Haz,” Louis pressed the play button on his phone. “We still gotta change the world.” 

The music boomed within the mini-cooper that Louis “borrowed” from a certain individual that live down the street from their building. Louis lowered both windows, the sun was out this morning and the wind was tainted with a crisp taste of the future winter. 

Harry just watched the cars that passed by them, he wondered if they were off to “change” the world as well. 

He shifted slightly towards Louis, “What does changing the world entail, exactly?” Harry asked with wide eyes.

“Not necessarily the whole world, more like…” Louis paused, “someone else’s world.”

He pulled into a parking lot, placing the car in park, “Mind coming with me?” Louis arched his brow at Harry. 

“Yeah, sure.” Harry nodded, and then they both got out of the car and into the pizza shop.

They came out with five pizza boxes in each of their arms. With a bit of difficulty Louis finally got the trunk open and they set the boxes next to the zipped up baggies filled with items that laid in half of the trunk.

“What is all this?” Harry asked, a bit nervous of what he had just gotten himself into.

“Well,” Louis began to speak as he closed the trunk. “I really like.. giving. So my sister and I made all these baggies for all the poor souls by our building and around our street.” Louis explained.

“Poor souls?” 

“All the homeless ones,” Louis sighed, and nodded towards the front seat.

It hurt Harry’s stomach seeing how generous Louis was. He hadn’t met anyone like that, ever. It was the kind of person he wanted to be, but had the hardest time being. 

It is true that Louis really did like giving. Every angel enjoyed it, some more than others. This others includes Louis, he loved to give and give and give, it didn’t matter what he got out of it as long as he made someone’s day. 

“Are you like a saint or something?” Harry asked as Louis started the car and the music boomed throughout the speakers.

“No darling,” Louis giggled with smug written all over his face, “I’m just Louis.”

They drove around the streets that surrounded their apartment building, handing out pizzas and baggies filled with hygiene products, warm socks, and other little items that are a necessity to being okay.

Once they got to the street around Harry’s work, he stopped and looked from someone.

“He’s gone.” A voice rasped behind him.

“What?” Harry turned around and asked the person behind him. 

“He died the other night,” they explained. “Traded that twenty you gave him for a hit.” 

“What? No! He wouldn’t do that.” Harry began to shudder. “He was clean for so long.” He huffed and sat on the ground, bringing his knees up to his chest.

“Harry,” Louis gasped, walking over to the shaking Harry. 

“What’s going on?” he knelt down next to Harry trying to find his eyes, reaching for his hand. 

“Just…” Harry shook his head, wiping lightly under his eye. “An old friend I shouldn’t have had so much faith in.” He rolled his eyes and rubbed his knees. 

“Let’s just finish this and go home.” He huffed and got up from the ground.

Even though so many thank you’s and bless you’s, you’re such a person’s were said today, Harry still felt like shit. It had been totally and completely his fault. He knew better than to give Clive money, but he hoped that Clive would use it for something else. Instead Clive is lying dead somewhere, and Harry was blaming himself. 

Louis parked the car in front of their flat building, promising to return it in the middle of the night, he sighed as he watch Harry’s head hang low whilst walking up to the entrance. 

“Harry…” Louis sighed, as they got into the elevator.

“I don’t really want to talk about it right now, Louis.” Harry whispered, the lift bringing them up to Harry’s floor.

“But,” Louis inched closer to him.

“Do you want something from me?” Harry snarled, his anger getting the best of him.

Louis took a step back, he wish he could’ve taken more but there was only so much room in the elevator. 

“N-no.. I.. “

“I’m sorry, that was a dick thing to say.” Harry interrupted him.

“It’s okay.” 

“I just haven’t been around people much.. Or good people. So I’m sorry.” Harry walked out of the lift, Louis shuffling behind him.

“It’s fine.” Louis continued to try and comfort Harry, but it wasn’t much use.

“No, it’s not.” Harry huffed, “I’ve got to get better, and pushing good people way isn’t going to help that.” 

“You think I’m a good person?” Louis asked.

“You’ve gotta be,” he opened the door. “Listen I’m not in a good place right now, and I don’t want to drag you down with me. You’re a fucking great guy, Lou.” Harry’s hand reached to grasp Louis’ cheek. There was no need to deny the connection between the two. It was something Harry would’ve written so many songs about, but he can’t. 

Everything that they could have is in the air, it’s not going to happen. Harry’s heart is too closed and there’s too much sadness in him, he can’t be with someone the way they want him to, he’s too empty. He’s got no more inspiration because there is no more light in his life, even if he set himself on fire, it wouldn’t be enough. Yes, he’ll freely admit that he thought of Louis being the possible key to happiness, but the he’s learned in the worst way that people leave, whether it’s because they die or they walk away, someone will leave him and he can’t take that anymore. 

“You can do so much better. I’m fucked up, and you need someone that has their shit together. So it’s best that you stay away from me.” His voice cracked in the few last words he spoke, ripped his hand from Louis’ face and moved the door to close.

“Wait a moment Harr-“

“Just… Just leave me the fuck alone.” Harry yelled.

“I tried to let you down easy, but fuck you’re a persistent twat.” He huffed as he slammed the door in Louis’ face.

Louis froze in place. His back was burning where his wings would be. He wanted to flee, he wanted to leave. He wanted to go back to heaven. He desired so badly to free them and retreat back to his safe place, where he wasn’t vulnerable and treated with kindness. But instead of letting his white feather flow out of his back, he simply let tears fall from his eyes as he walked to the apartment up the stairs.

The sad angel laid in bed for two days, two days of simply crying and attempts at sleeping. He had never been so hurt by a human before. He now understood why angels didn’t voluntarily come to earth; it has shitty company. 

On the second day, thunder struck and it began to rain. Louis knew what it meant as a sign. God was with him, and God was sending him strength to fight this broken heart of his. But he was still exhausted from all the crying, he decided to stay in. The third day came and he arose out of bed, and walked into the shower, it was still raining. 

He sat under the hot spray, trying to figure why he had cared for Harry so much already. He always thought humans were interesting creatures, given the way they feel things so deeply. Maybe he envied them. What did Harry have that Louis needed and was so hurt to lose. 

Maybe it just simply hurt.

Maybe it hurt to lose.

Maybe it hurt to lose Harry. 

Louis’ mind was so disorganized and clouded; he spent the whole afternoon attempting to clean it up. What could he do? What would he do? What would make him feel better? 

He wanted to cry but no more tears were left. Then he became angry. Pacing around in his apartment, wondering what went wrong on his part. Wondering if he even had a part, wondering if Harry was simply so broken and messed up that he couldn’t see how blessed he was to have Louis sent to him. 

Broken.

Harry, Harry is so broken.

Louis has been sent down from heaven to save him. 

With fast strides, Louis arrived at Harry’s flat in a few moments. His back burned from his wings, he needed to be free. Hard knuckles banged on the door, Louis’ breath coming in short from running down the stairs.

“Harry I know you’re in there, open the damn door, I need to ta-.” 

Much to his surprised, Harry walked out of the elevator his jacket and pant legs were wet due to the rain outside. Apparently he really wasn’t in his apartment.

“Why are you here?” Harry walked towards him, his keys in hand. He began unlocking the door, quietly trying to not seem as confused as he was. 

For a small moment, the wild fire that burned inside Louis had become tamed until Harry spoke.

“Honestly, what’s your problem Lou?” Harry asked. 

“Don’t call me that.” He growled, pushing Harry past the door, closing it behind his back.

“Listen to me, I’m not some persistent twat okay? I’m me, and I know who I am and what I want. I know what is good for me and what is bad for me.” He stepped closer into Harry’s air space. “You don’t get to decide that for me, I can do that all by myself, got it?” He grasped Harry’s soaking shoulders, pushing his back into the nearest wall. 

“I get it, you’re fucked up and sad and lost, I know. But I don’t care, I want you. I don’t know why I want you, honestly I’ve never felt this human in my whole life, and I don’t hate it, but I don’t like it either. I need to figure it out, and…” He sighed, feeling his anger soften. The adrenaline that was semi-pumping in his veins was waning and he looked in Harry’s watery eyes. 

“And I can’t figure out why without you, Harry.” His voice soft, his hands changed from gripping Harry’s shirt to caressing down his arms. 

“Harry… Harry.. I like being around you, and I know you’re hurt but I want to help you. I need to help you.”

Harry still in some state of shock of how quick the previous events have happened, but Louis’ words pulled hard on his heart strings and few tears were falling down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized and began to slide down on the floor. “I’m so sorry,” he brought his knees to his chest and he cried.

Louis squatted down to be eye-leveled with Harry. He placed his hand on Harry’s cheek, he didn’t mind the wet hair, he just liked feeling Harry at his fingertips.

“Don’t be sorry.” Louis said, “Just… don’t be sorry.” 

He let Harry cry for a bit, simply kneeling in front of him. Pulling him into his arms, trying to warm up the cold water that was all over his torso, but soon the idea seemed hopeless as Harry kept shivering and Louis began to feel the chill along his ribs.

“Come back to me, Harry.” Louis whispered, placing a cold hand on his knee. “Come back.” 

Once Harry’s breathing got under control, he brought his eyes up to meet Louis’. 

“Will you stay tonight?”

“No,” Louis replied.

Harry’s face became horrified slightly, pushing Louis away by an inch.

“But I’ll stay until you fall asleep.” Louis offered, he wanted to stay forever but he knew he had to take things slow with Harry. Recovery is a slow process, and Louis wants to take his time. He wants to spend as much time with Harry as he can. 

Eventually Louis stood on his feet, his hand encouraging Harry to join him. They grabbed hands as Harry walked cautiously back to his bedroom. 

“It’s a bit of a mess,” he said softly, brushing aside some clothes he had lounging around.

It was actually the opposite. There was just some clothes on the floor, the bed covers were messy but that’s only because Harry hadn’t made up his bed. Honestly, the whole flat and room looked like it was barley lived in. 

“Come here,” Louis gestured, and pulled at Harry’s zipped jacket.

His fingers tugged down on the zipper and let it fall to the floor. Then he tugged at the hem of the shirt, lifting it up softly over his head. He took a moment to admire Harry’s soft, but toned body. He left the room to retrieve a towel from Harry’s bathroom.

Harry toed off his boots, then moved on to unbuckle and unbutton his pants, slipping them off his body. Louis watched quietly from the doorway. Not a thought in his head, just the feeling of need. He needed to hold Harry in his arms. He walked to stand next to Harry, gently pushing him to sit on the bed. Louis brought to soft towel on top of Harry’s head and softly tousled his wet curls, drying them. 

Once the ringlets were slightly damp, Louis put the towel down and took off his shoes as Harry crawled back and under the duvet of the bed, pulling back some of the fabric as a gesture for Louis to join him.

Louis took off his shoes and socks, and laid next to Harry in the double bed. Pulling the covers over both their bodies, Louis turned on his side watch as Harry watched him. 

“So you.. don’t want anything from me?” Harry asked, breaking the silence between the two. 

“No… I just want to make you happy.” Louis spoke, bring a hand to caress Harry’s cheek. “As long as you let me.”

“I never knew I was lost till you found me.” Harry spoke, bring his hand and placed it over Louis’. 

“I just thought I was losing myself,” he admitted.

“Why’d you feel that, love?” 

“An accumulation of things. You know. My mum died, dropped out of college, just didn’t feel like I had much going for me.” Harry explained, his eyes watering. 

“Like I can only go in a direction for so long before I trip and fall,” he continued wiping a tear away from his nose.

“I’ll be here for a while, to guide you. I’ll be like.. your compass or something I dunno.” Louis sighed, moving closer into Harry’s airspace, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

A heavy sigh fell from Harry’s lips as his hand moved to grip around Louis’ neck, softly pushing their lips together.

Louis smiled at the glitter going in through his veins. If he had his wings, they would’ve been spread around the two guys, keeping them safe from anything bad.

“Go to sleep, Haz.” Louis breathed against his mouth, and he watched as Harry’s green eyes hid behind his lids.

“So beautiful.” He spoke to himself and kissed Harry on the forehead, then proceeded to watch Harry sleep for the rest of the night time. He thought it’d be best for him to leave soon, but he wanted this moment to last a little longer.

When angels look down on earth, they see glimpses, like peeking through the window. Louis had never been so happy to be so close to something so beautiful. Though Harry had a lot of heart-ache in his life, his energy was still innocent, still peaceful and pure. 

Harry was one of the holiest things Louis had ever touched.

\----

Louis left before the sun came up. He placed a note on the side he was laying on, telling Harry he’ll come for him later. 

Harry wondered if everything had become a dream. It seemed unreal that there was finally some hope in his life. Someone was actually willing to put a little faith in the lost cause that had become of Harry. 

Harry went off to work for the day while Louis used Diana’s laptop to explore. 

His main objective: find things to fix Harry.

He really just wanted to re-introduce Harry to the life he wanted to live. Harry wanted to be a musician, and Louis wanted to make it happen.

Louis thought of the open mic night where he had first met Harry. He wasn’t sure about forcing him to perform there, but he could always find another place that he could take Harry to. He wrote the idea down, and continued to look. He went as far as looking at poems, and song writing tips. 

The more he became a part of Harry, the more Harry would become himself, and the better Harry will be. At least that is what Louis told himself, he wasn’t completely sure if it would work, and almost hoped it wouldn’t; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go back to heaven so soon.

Louis waited outside for Harry to return. He didn’t mind the strong wind coming from the change of weather. It was weird to have skin. It was weird to feel cold. It was weird to think about how nice it would be to hold Harry’s hand. 

Being human was so weird.

Harry approached the building in soft steps, a small smile on his face, “Hi Lou.” 

“Hi Harry,” Louis sat up from the stairs. “D’ya want to see something?” 

“Sure,” Harry nodded, and looked down at his feet.

Louis grabbed his hand, and led him back into the building and on to the elevator. 

“What are you showing me tonight?” Harry questioned.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before, just a different vantage point.” 

Harry nodded, not completely sure what Louis meant by that, but he wasn’t going to deny an opportunity to spend time with him. 

“You don’t mind do a bit of walking do you?” Louis acquired.

“Not at all.” Harry spoke. He didn’t mind a bit of cardio.

The opened up to the second to last floor, Harry followed Louis up the two and a half flights of stairs.

“Are we allowed to be up here?” Harry asked, as he watched Louis mess with the door handle.

“We’re not allowed to not be up here.” Louis winked as he opened the door, and beckoned for Harry to go.

“Oh God,” Harry sighed, looking at the sight around him. He had lived in the building for two and a half years and never thought to come up to the top.

“He is good.” Louis commented in a whisper.

“What?”

“Nothing,” He smiled at Harry, “I’m glad it’s not a full moon tonight.”

“Why? Are you a werewolf?” Harry huffed, and flashed his dimples in a smile. He was a bit too chuffed at the little joke he made.

“You’re so cute, but no. If the moon was out, the lights wouldn’t be so bright.” He gushed, slowly spinning in a circle to the parts of the city that surrounded the complex.

“And the stars,” Harry added, looking up into the deep purple sky. 

Louis reached for Harry’s hand, and held it tight. 

“I really like you,” Louis said quietly. 

Harry looked into his eyes, and brought his hand up to caress his cheek. He didn’t know what to say, he almost said ‘thank you’ because he was extremely grateful. Harry hadn’t felt such emotion for someone in so long, and in such a short time. 

“I really like you too, Lou.” Harry finally replied, “I like you a lot.” 

They held hands and gazed at the scenery for a bit longer, than Louis shivered and Harry insisted they go inside. Louis followed Harry to his flat, still holding on to his hand.

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, till around five. Why?” 

“I want to take you somewhere.” Louis smiled, and went to kiss Harry on the mouth. “Goodnight.”

A wide smile spread across Harry’s face. 

“Goodnight,” He replied.

\----

“Harry, just go up there, you know you’ll do great.” Louis urged Harry delicately. “You could just perform a little something. I dunno, please I want to see you up there.”

“It’s been a really long time, Louis.” Harry sighed.

“You never lose what you’re meant to be.” Louis moved to collect Harry’s face in both hands, and kissed his forehead.

“Okay, if… if you think so.” Nervous nodding came from Harry, the guitar case feeling sticky as his palms were sweating excessively. “For you,” he finished, and took his guitar out to and moved to stage.

The bright light shined on Harry’s brown hair, and in his eyes. The green orbs reflected so beautifully, Louis questioned if he really was the only angel in the building.

“Hii, I’m Harry. Haven’t been up here in a while, so… yeah. Hope you like it.” His fingers sweetly plucked the guitar strings; strumming the melody.

“ _Well, I met you at the blood bank.. We were looking at the bags_..” Harry’s tapped with the rhymth he was trying to create. “ _Wondering if any of the colors_ …” Louis watched with heart eyes, watching the most beautiful creature in front of him be something extraordinary. His heart beat so hard, he feared to look down and find it pushing out of his chest. “ _Matched any of the.. of the_.” Harry froze, his eyes drifting to the ground, his fingers slump against the guitar. The silence in the café was so strong, all the occupants were holding their breath. Louis wondered what was happening, but he didn’t know what to do next. He hadn’t pictured the evening to go like this.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Harry yelled as he lunged off stage, his guitar falling to the ground, his long legs taking him out the door and into the outside. 

Louis looked around at all the stunned faces, “Oh my God.” He spoked, quickly fixing his expression and moving to pack the guitar back in the case. 

“Harry!” He called after him as he walked out the door, “Harry!” his legs pushed hard to catch with his Harry and his long strides. He finally managed to reach his hand. 

“I’m fucking sorry okay?” Harry sighed, slapping Louis’ hand away.

“Sorry for what?” 

“I.. can’t.. I can’t do anything you want me to. And I’m fucking sorry for it.” Harry moved to sit on the curb. 

“It’s alright,” Louis moved to sit next to him, “I kinda pushed you too far.” 

Harry looked at his shoes, trying to calculate what to say next without seeming like a total asshole. Moments passed, the cold slightly reaching them to the point where they both received chills around their arms and spines. His hand reached at Louis’ elbow.

“Thank you, for trying.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Louis smiled at him, pulling Harry into the crook of his neck, his arm moved to pat his back soothingly. He almost wanted to laugh; it was his own little inside joke.

Their nose’s began to become runny, Louis stood and reached for Harry’s guitar and his hand. “I want to go do something human.” He nodded. 

“Human?” Harry asked.

“Human, you know. Human.” Louis explained, badly and too vague.

Harry looked at Louis with confusion painted on his features, but he wasn’t going to say no. It was too cold to not want to go inside.

“Alright,” he reached at Louis’ hand. “Let us go and be human.” He hummed, pecking Louis on the lips. 

Eventually the boys arrived at Harry’s flat.

“Will you stay the night again?” Harry asked hopefulness in his tone. 

“I said I wanted to be human, didn’t I?” he smiled, taking Harry’s forearm as they entered the apartment. 

“I got to be honest with you Lou, I don’t understand what you mean by “be human” like… have you got to poo or something?”

“No silly! Quite the opposite actually…” Louis’ eyes wondered to the floor. 

“Opposite?”

“You know.. I want you to.. to do me. Or whatever.” Louis shrugged.

“Do you?” Harry paused, “Like sex? You want to have sex?”

“Yes!” Louis arms went to Harry’s strong shoulders, “I want to do the sex.” 

“Oh God,” Harry’s eyes rolled in admiration of how straightforward Louis was being. “I dunno, Lou.”

“Pleaseeee, Harry.” Louis swayed as he walked toward the taller boy. “I really want to try, and I want it to be with you.” Louis’ small fingers wondered up Harry’s torso, reaching up to the collar with his fingers latching to it.

“Alright, how about we try something else. Like, a baby step to sex?” Harry propositioned.

“As long as you’re touching me,” Louis pressed his body up against Harry’s, hugging him, and breathing in his deep scent.

“I’ll take care of you,” Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Eventually Louis let go, and pulled at Harry’s hand to go back to his bedroom. 

“I can kiss you, right?” Louis asked.

“That’s all I really want.” Harry answered, leaning down and softly pressing his lips on to Louis’. His hand traveled down to Louis’ and gripped his softly, bring it up to his shoulder, and then he guided Louis’ other hand to be around his waist. Harry pushed Louis’ towards the bed, gently pushing Louis to fall onto the bed with him on of him. 

They break their kiss when Harry sits up to remove his socks and shoes, he takes off Louis’ as well, and then proceeds to remove his shirt. Louis sat up, his eyes wandering up and around Harry’s beautiful, tattooed body. 

“My God, you’re so beautiful.” Louis admired.

“You must not look in the mirror often,” Harry began, then moved to straddle Louis’ lap. “You’ve got these blue-greeney-blue eyes, and I like them a lot.” He smiled, bringing a hand up to grasp Louis’ cheek. 

“You’re voice is so raspy, and so soft. It’s like the pillow I’ve always wanted.” He smiled, feeling silly for the things he was saying.

“You’re so beautiful, you’re like a sun or those stars that you love so much.”

Louis’ face was warm from all the blushing, “You’re so mushy when you’re turned on, Harold.” His hand gripped Harry’s neck to bring his down at eye level, “I like it.” 

“Lay down,” Harry ordered as his lips brushed against Lou.

Softly, Louis lied down slowly, watching Harry as he moved to a table stand and collecting a bottle. 

“I haven’t done this in a long time.” He spoke regarding to the pretty-much-full bottle. 

He urged Louis to move up the bed, his head against a pillow. From there he began to unbutton and remove his jeans.

“Do you want to turn around?” Harry asked.

“I want to see what’s happening.” Louis nodded. 

Though he had watched humans in their most sinful, sex was always a mystery to him. He hadn’t experienced it, but he watched it enough to understand what happened. He understood the science behind it, he understood what to do, but something he could never wrap his head around was the feeling. This apparent “out of this world” sensation was something he had wanted to experience, but he also didn’t want to be human. He was at complete peace with just watching, and not feeling. 

Harry removed Louis’ boxers, exposing his semi-hard dick. With the bend of Louis’ legs, Harry saw his exposed, swollen hole. 

“You look so tight.” Harry commented, opening to the lube cap.

“Probably am,” Louis sassed.

A crooked smile crossed Harry’s features.

“Going to take such good care of you,” Harry spoke, his lubed hand moving to grasp Louis’ dick, pumping up and down the shaft softly.

Hissing fell from Louis, his hips bucking up and down into Harry’s hand. A cold-lubed finger traced around Louis’ balls, falling into between his cheeks, then lightly circled around Louis’ entrance. 

“Ahh…” Louis sighed, “A bit cold.” He commented.

“Sorry,” Harry spoke soft, bringing his hands together to warm up the lubricant a bit. His finger tip traced around Louis’ tight hole then slowly pressed inside. 

A whine fell from Louis’ mouth, his hips bucking into the air again after Harry let go of his dick. Harry smiled crookedly, a bit sly at the moaning mess Louis was becoming beneath him. 

“You never been fingered before?” Harry inquired.

“Nope,” Louis replied feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Let me know if you want to stop, okay?”

Louis nodded his head, trying to stop his hip movements. His hand moved to be under his waist, he didn’t know what else to do with them. 

Harry pumped his long finger in and out of Louis, his other hand moved to Louis’ hip squeezing every now and then. He grabbed the bottle of lubricant and squeezed more on to his hand, slowly pressing two fingers into Louis.

“Oh my gosh,” Louis cried as Harry poked at something inside him. His cock bobbed against his stomach as more blood flooded, his tip leaking pre-come.

“ _Forgive me father, for I will sin_.” Louis thought to himself.

He continued to wonder why God’s children thought sex was some sort of sin. It feels so good, so pleasurable, in the end of it all God just wants us to be happy. Everything happening at this moment, in this bedroom, in Harry’s hands, it was all making God happy to see his creations be happy. 

Harry beckoned his fingers inside Louis, his own cock was tight in his boxers, but he didn’t want to touch himself. He wanted all of his energy to be on Louis. The sweet sounds he made from Harry’s touch was so gorgeous. They were soft sighs, whines, and oh so sweet. 

“H-Harry…” Louis brought his hand from his waist, bringing it up to grasp hold of Harry’s hand still stationed on his hip.

Harry’s fingers continued to beckon inside of Louis, hitting his prostate with his strong finger tips. He brought his mouth done to Louis’ cock, softly sucking at the head.

With a loud cry Louis came in Harry’s mouth, his hands clenching at both the sheets and Harry’s other hand. Louis bit his bottom lip to suppress the rest of the release, his head leaned to the side as body twitched from orgasm. 

Harry swallowed Louis’ warm, sweet come, whipping his mouth to make sure he didn’t miss a drop. He gently pulled his fingers out of Louis’ warm hole, and whipped his fingers off of his boxers. Placing a soft kiss at Louis’ reddened hip, he crawled up and kissed him on the cheek.

Louis sighed, “Oh my gosh.” His heart beating fast, “Wow.”

“Feeling human?” Harry mused.

“All too much so,” Louis took a deep breath, pulling Harry in for a kiss. “Can I do something for you?”

“No, I’m fine.” Harry kissed him again.

“Another time, then?”

“Definitely,” Harry answered, pulling Louis into his arms. 

\---- 

Louis pretended to sleep while Harry got up. He heard clanking of pots and pans, smiling when he heard huffs over the meal Harry was making.

“Good morning,” Louis spoke as he walked into the kitchen, smiling when he caught Harry in just his boxers.

“Morning,” Harry blushed, and then moved to pull out plates from the cupboard. 

“You okay?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, yeah, just… nervous.” Harry answered.

“Why babe?” Louis walked over to be closer to Harry. 

“What’s there to be nervous about, eh?”

“Maybe nervous isn’t the best word.” Harry etched his brows in thought, “but it’s the only one that seems to fit.”

“About what, baby?” Louis inched forward.

“Just last night..” 

“What about it?” blood rushed in Louis’ cheeks as he remembered the way Harry touched him. His boxers felt tight at the thought.

“That I liked.. Making you feel good.” Harry nodded, moving to place the eggs and toast on to the plates.

“And that I liked watching you come.” He added with a smirk.

“Oh God,” Louis whined at how quickly his erection grew at the simple sentence.

“Got you all excited huh, baby?” Harry’s voice grew deeper as he approached Louis, his long arms reached at his hips.

“You get me excited all the time, Styles.”

“All the time, eh?”

“Yes darling you see..” Louis paused.

“You give me a boner of the heart.” He choked out, trying not to laugh.

“Boner of the heart?” Harry paused, to look at Louis’ face. 

“Yeah babe, a cardiac erection.” Louis let out a small giggle.

Harry tried to stifle his laugh by covering his mouth, and that made Louis laugh.

“Please just let me suck your dick.” Harry breathed, letting out one more snicker.

“Only if I can suck yours…” Louis placed his hands at Harry’s neck, then moved them to massage his shoulders.

“Seems.. Fair.” Harry nodded, then kissed Louis before dropping to his knees.

Louis could’ve came right then. It excited him to see Harry move so quick to please him. Harry getting on the ground for Louis presented this dominant feeling that Louis had never experienced. Not much had been done for Louis, he was so used to giving, and now he understands and takes pleasure in receiving. 

Harry pulled down Louis’ boxers to below his bum. He licked his hand and began pumping Louis’ shaft whilst sucking on the head.

Louis lolled his head back in the absolute pleasure Harry was supplying. He watched attentively, he hadn’t pleasured someone this way before, though he had watched many times he never thought he’d actually get the opportunity. Louis’ eyes locked on to Harry’s, his hand gripping on to his cheek. He could feel his own dick in Harry’s cheek.

“Oh fuck,” Louis sighed, when his thumb brush along Harry’s dimple, and he felt his head in his mouth. 

Harry hallowed his cheeks, sucking harder and his hand still pumping. He liked the sweet taste of Louis’ precome; he couldn’t wait to have all of it in his mouth. Harry’s greedy hands held on tighter to Louis’ hips as he began bobbing his head slightly. 

“Oh Har-“ Louis coughed, and then came inside down Harry’s throat. 

Harry smiled, getting up from the ground and pulling up Louis’ boxers for him. He leaned into kiss Louis, forcing his tongue to slip in his mouth, sharing what remained of Louis’ come.

“You taste so good,” Harry hushed against his mouth. “So sweet. You’re like an angel.” 

A crooked smile crossed over Louis’ features, he felt so smug. 

“I just might be,” Louis giggled, and then reached to Harry’s arm to lead him to the couch. 

“I haven’t done this before,” Louis admitted as he got done on his knees. Harry was leaning on his elbows, pupils blown. Louis didn’t want Harry to be surprised by his lack of skill in oral sex. 

“That’s okay, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Harry smiled, his hand reaching out to move Louis’ fringe out of the way. 

“No, no. I want to, just be… patient okay?” Louis hushed, tugging at Harry’s boxers. “Don’t be afraid to tell me what you like.” He added.

“I like you.” Harry flirted.

“Oh gosh,” Louis blushed, taking Harry’s boxers off down to his ankles.

Louis took a deep breath and kissed the inside of Harry’s thighs, the inched up to place a soft kiss on his hip. He followed Harry’s example by licking his hand, and then pumped Harry’s shaft.

“Mind spitting a bit more, love?” Harry asked, his voice hoarse. 

Louis nodded and licked his hand again. It still seemed to be too dry for Harry’s taste, so Louis decided it was time to finally put his mouth on him. He choked Harry’s dick down, ignoring the tickle in the back of his throat. He kept his eyes up, only watching Harry’s face as waves of pleasure flooded inside him. 

“You’re so fucking perfect.” Harry cursed, moving Louis’ fringe again.

Louis hummed in appreciation, his head bobbing up and down, choking once or twice, but he felt very accomplished with all the moans coming from Harry. 

“I’m close,” Harry warned, but it only made Louis more determine. 

Louis hallowed his cheeks, giving a nice and strong suck.

“Oh Lou, fuck.” Harry cried out as he came inside Louis’ mouth. 

Louis wasn’t completely sure if he wanted to swallow or not, but he did accidently, little traces remained in his mouth.

“Show me,” Harry spoke, his voice so deep with arousal.

Louis flashed his tongue, white pearls still floating on the surface.

“You were absolutely brilliant.” Harry choked, pulling at Louis to lay on top of him.

“Promise?” Louis said, feeling insecure.

“Promise.” Harry confirmed, and kissed the top of Louis’ head.

\----

A few days passed.

Louis and Harry were inseparable, even when Harry went to work Louis would go for a bit just to watch him work at the bar.

They’d cradled in each other’s arms, whispering sweet nothing’s to one another. 

Louis didn’t want to seem cocky, but he could’ve sworn that a glow seemed to return to Harry’s face. Though, it could’ve just been Harry. To Louis, Harry had a way of making things so interesting. He thought it could be the way he spoke; delicately selecting words and explaining things so right. Or maybe the way Harry carried himself now, his head high, and his arm around Louis’ shoulders. 

There was just something about Harry that made Louis want to stay. 

“Tell me if this is good.” Harry said softly.

The two were strewed on the couch, notepads laid on the coffee table, a guitar in Harry’s lap.

Harry played the chords on the guitar, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He huffed a couple times when his fingers slipped, but Louis knew he’d get the hang of it once he practiced some more.

“I really like that babe.” Louis smiled, moving to look at the notepad. 

“Have you got lyrics written for it?”

“Some, yeah.” Harry answered a bit shy, moving the pages to show to Louis.

“I was stumbling, looking in the dark, with an empty heart.” Louis spoke the lyrics allowed. 

“I really like that Harry,” he smiled and grabbed a pencil.

“But I think that should be the chorus, and see this verse here,” Louis circled the one at the end, “Should go in the beginning.” 

Harry nodded, and began playing on the guitar once more.

“Making little conversation.. so long I’ve been waiting to let go of myself and feel alive,” Harry sang softly, still playing on the guitar.

“So to feel alive…” Louis said nodding, and began scribbling on the notepad.

“So many nights I thought it over told myself I kind of liked him. How does that sound?” Louis asked, as he wrote down the words. 

“Yeah yeah, I like that. Umm..” Harry flipped throw another journal. “And we could add this.” He pointed at the scribbled letters.

“Nice, that’ll work perfectly.” Louis said to himself as he wrote the first verse for Harry.

“I just don’t feel like the chorus is completely.” Harry admitted, feeling a bit bad for saying so.

“Yeah, it’s missing something..” Louis agreed, tapping the pencil on the pad.

“But it’s alright if we don’t come up with anything, you know? It might just be finished.” Harry added.

“What was that?” Louis asked.

“It’s fine the way it is if we ca-“

“No, before that.” Louis interrupted. 

Harry stopped for a moment, “But it’s alright?” he asked.

“But it’s alright.. for tonight? No.” Louis spoke. “I really like that though. Like, it’s all okay to be.. vulnerable. To call for help.”

“But it’s alright.. Calling out for somebody to hold tonight? That’s like help…” Harry said. 

“Yes! That’s perfect.” Louis nodded, feeling giddy with the exicitment of helping Harry write a song. 

“What’s the title again?” Louis asked.

“Home,” Harry replied. 

“Alright, so someone is guiding someone to home.. so.. like,” Louis paused, thinking for a moment. “And it's alright calling out for somebody to hold tonight when you're lost, I'll find the way I'll be your light you'll never feel like you're alone…”

“I’ll make this feel like home,” Harry finished with a smile, and leant down to kiss Harry.

“Home,” Louis whispered against his lips. 

They kissed for a few moments, Harry eventually put the guitar down and guide Louis to sit on his lap. 

Louis straddle himself on Harry, his hips moving involuntarily as his lips moved with Harry’s. Sighs were spread between the two, roaming hands found themselves underneath shirts and on necks. Such a mess the two had become; such a beautiful mess.

“I want you to make love to me Harry,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, and then moved to kiss his neck.

“Are you sure?” Harry whispered, pushing slightly back to have a proper look at Louis’ face.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more,” Louis smiled.

“O-okay.” Harry nodded, and then moved to kiss Louis again before gesturing for him to get up from the couch.

Harry held on to Louis’ hand tightly as he let him to his room. He closed the door behind them even though there was no way for them to be interrupted; Harry just wanted to insure that it was only going to be their two souls in the room. 

Harry began by slowing taking Louis’ clothes off, starting with his shirt. He kissed at Louis’ collarbone while unbuckling his pants, and then moved to slide them out from his legs.

Harry’s large hands ran over Louis’ body, touching and savoring the soft golden skin. 

“So perfect,” Harry muttered to himself, feeling the strain in his boxers.

Harry was happy Louis had come into his life now. If he had when he was younger, there was no way he could love Louis the way he does now. Even if he hadn’t said it, he loved him. Though he didn’t want to call it love. It seemed too fast and sudden, but he found comfort in thinking that Louis might’ve loved him too.

And Louis did.

He loved him more than heaven.

Louis loved Harry enough that he didn’t want to go back to Heaven because he had already found a home in Harry. His real home.

Louis blushed at the way Harry eyed him. Green circles surrounded the expanded pupil, and Louis felt like he was going to burst any moment if Harry didn’t touch him. 

Harry reached for Louis, grasping his head in both hands, bring their lips together in a rough kiss. 

Louis’ hands wandered all over Harry’s back and hips. Small fingers unbutton and slide off Harry’s jeans, they split apart for a moment to take off Harry’s top. 

Soon, Louis was displayed on the bed, his briefs off and Harry between his legs, lightly sucking on his dick.

“I want this to feel good for you Louis.” Harry spoke, as he got up to retrieve a bottle of lubricant. 

“You’ll tell me if it hurts, won’t you?” Harry nodded, a puppy look spreading on his face.

“Yes baby, but I trust you.” Louis smiled, as Harry moved to climb in between his legs. 

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath as he warmed the lubricant between his fingers, and then moved his fingers to Louis’ centre. He inched one finger in slowly, moving it in and out. 

Louis’ fingers gripped the sheets as he couldn’t wait to be so close to Harry. He couldn’t wait to be completely one with Harry inside him. With himself surrounding Harry. He couldn’t help but look to the sky and thank God for blessing him with Harry. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah babe, ‘M fine.” Louis nodded, his pelvic bone moving up and down cautiously.

Harry used more lube and put in another finger, and attempted to scrissor his fingers, but Louis was simply too tight. It made Harry’s mouth water to feel Louis’ tight hole around his fingers.

Louis whined softly as Harry’s long fingers brushed his prostate, little dots of precome littered across his stomach, his cock reddening from the lack of attention. But Louis continued to resist touching himself, he didn’t want to come till Harry was inside him. 

“I’m ready babe,” Louis cried softly, as Harry pumped three fingers inside of him.

The preparation wasn’t really needed for Louis. He was an angel. He could take pain, but it made his heart light to think that Harry really meant when he said he would take such great care of him. 

Time moves so fast in heaven, and inside Harry’s room, it felt like forever to Harry. 

Harry rolled down the condom, and leaned over Louis, his tip pushing in slightly at Louis’ hole. 

“You can tell me to stop any time,” Harry warned. “I won’t be upset.”

Louis simply nodded, and gripped Harry’s neck down to kiss him. 

Harry pushed inside Louis, slowly and cautiously. Though he wanted to do it all at once to ease the pain, but he knew slow and soft would be best for his lover. 

“Woah,” Louis hushed as he felt the burning stretch of his sphincter. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes babe, just.. ah.. Please give me a second,” Louis sighed. He wanted to relish the feeling of Harry being inside him for the first time. Since Louis’ creation, he had never felt so whole. He had never felt so free and vulnerable. He’d never felt so loved, not even by God himself. 

Harry kissed all over Louis’ neck and cheeks. He wanted Louis to feel safe and secure. He didn’t care if he couldn’t move, all that mattered was Louis.

“Y-you can move now,” Louis nodded, his hand moved to Harry’s hip gripping slightly.

Harry moved in and out of Louis with tenderness, soft moans fell from both their mouths. Louis’ back arched from the mattress when Harry stroked at his g-spot.

“Please,” Louis whimpered, tears forming in his eyes from the intensity. 

Harry smiled, satisfied with himself for making Louis feel so good. His hips continued to move with Louis’ tight hole swallowing him up every time. It felt so good to be a part of Louis; it felt so good to be inside of Louis.

The bed made soft shrieks with each move of Harry’s hips. Each sound was spaced out so gently, it wasn’t the sound of two people forcing each other to come; It was a sound the neighbors didn’t mind at all. It was the sound of two people making love. 

“I’m so close babe,” Louis sighed, his head turning to the side pushing deeper into the pillow.

Harry moved his hips a bit faster, pumping Louis’ dick in time with his movements. He began to feel his orgasm soon approaching. 

“I want you to come first,” Louis hushed, removing Harry’s hand. “I want you to come on me.” He added.

Harry almost came right there. He pulled out and removed the condom, his fingers on left hand beckoning inside Louis, while he wanked off with his right hand. 

“Ha-Harry,” Louis sighed, “Please come for me.”

Harry lost it there. His come spilt and displayed on Louis’ stomach, his fingers still moving inside him. 

Louis pumped furiously at his own cock, using Harry’s come as lubricant. But Harry moved his hand away, and chocked Louis down. 

Louis screeched as he released inside Harry’s mouth. His body became boneless, and slightly sensitive from Harry still fingering him.

Once spent, Harry moved up to kiss Louis on the mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

“I’ve never felt so great,” Louis answered, kissing Harry’s forehead. 

“Do you want to go for a shower?” Harry offered, sitting up between Louis’ legs.

“Yeah, in a second.” Louis replied, his senses slowly coming back together.

Harry stood from the bed, then held is arm out for Louis. Harry smiled watching Louis’ legs shake as the hit the floor. 

“A little sore babe?” 

“Yeah, but I like it.” Louis gushed. He enjoyed the sore burn in his bum, it reminded him that Harry and him were united in every way at some point. 

“Next time, I want you to come inside me.” Louis winked, and kissed Harry hard on the mouth.  
\----

Harry awoke to Louis kissing on the back of his shoulders. 

“Good morning to you too,” Harry blushed, looking back at Louis laying on top of him.

“Did you dream?” Louis asked, moving to lay next to Harry.

“I think so, I just don’t remember what it was.” 

“Was it of me?”

“It might’ve been, who knows..” Harry paused. “This could be a dream.” 

“You’re a dream,” Louis remarked. 

“Well…” Harry breathed, “This dream has to go for a wee.” He laughed to himself as he got up from the bed and moved to the restroom. 

Harry brushed his teeth, looking at the soft red marks on his neck. He turned around and saw the new fresh ones on his back, along with some nail scratches. He liked the way they stung with his fingers brushed against the marks, he loved that they were from Louis, with love. 

“Come here, baby.” Louis sighed sleepily, reaching his arms out for Harry as he exited the bathroom.

Harry laid between Louis’ hips, lightly rutting his stomach against his crotch.

“Ah, Harry,” Louis sighed, bring his fingers to stitch in his messy curls. 

“I want you Louis.” 

“What?” 

“I want you to… fuck me, or make love to me, I want you inside of me.” Harry huffed, his pants restraining him.

“Really?” Louis asked, raising his brow in almost disbelief.

“Yes, yes please.” Harry nodded vigorously, removing himself from between Louis’ thighs and began removing his boxers. 

Louis ran his hands over and over Harry’s bare torso, he had never felt such soft skin, it was almost as soft as his wings. He got up on his knees, and maneuvered himself to behind Harry, rubbing his back with light finger tips on one hand, while he felt Harry’s fast beating heart with the other.

“So beautiful.” He whispered to himself.

Harry lent down to on his forearms, leaving his butt in the air for Louis to savor.

“You’ll take care of me, won’t you Lou?” Harry asked softly, chills running down his spine as Louis trudged down his boxers.

“Yes Harry, always.” Louis kissed at the Harry’s spine, his hands grasping at his hips. “Such good care of my love.” He spoke as he got up from the bed to retrieve Harry’s lubricant, and returned back to behind Harry.

Louis’ small hands spread Harry’s cheeks presenting his pink hole; Louis’ mouth watered. “Oh my gosh,” he felt his breath taken away. He moved his mouth to hover over Harry’s hole, then watched as it involuntarily clenched. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, anticipation killing him a little. He wanted so badly to touch his cock but he wanted to wait till he was good and ready. 

Louis poked his tongue out to swipe up and down Harry’s plump entrance. He repeated this notion twice, just testing it to see if it was something Harry was comfortable with. Gathering from all the small sighs Harry was releasing, he was quite fond of it. 

His tongue continued to devour at Harry’s rim, spit coming Louis’ mouth pool and began spread over Harry. Louis brought up his finger gently pressing into Harry, he pumped it lightly into his green-eyed lover. Louis’ tongue circled around the rim over and over, leaving Harry in agony, his dick becoming harder with each swipe of Louis’ tongue. Another finger was added inside of Harry, scissoring slightly helping Louis even more inside of Harry.

“Lou… I.. Please,” Harry felt like crying, he just wanted more and more of Louis, he couldn’t get enough.

“I know, baby.” Louis whispered, and sat back on his thighs, spreading lubricant over his three fingers and pumping them slowly into Harry.

“Oh my gosh,” Harry huffed falling into the pillow. “It feels so good Louis, I’m ready for you, please. I am so ready.” 

“Okay Haz,” Louis spoke his concentration breaking as he pulled over his wet fingers. He moved back again to remove his tight boxers. Pouring some lubricant in hand, he spread it over his dick, trying his best to not come till he’s been inside Harry. 

“Can I see you?” Harry asked.

“Of course baby, I want to see you.” 

Harry flipped over, his cheeks red and his green eyes were glossy with dilated pupils. 

“Such an.. angel.” Louis shook his head in awe, “So fucking beautiful Harry, oh my God.”

Louis sat up for a moment to remove his boxers, then he lifted Harry’s legs so he could see his stretched hole, and align himself to push in. 

“Take a breath,” Louis instructed, and waited to see the deep movement of Harry’s chest, he took the opportunity to push inside of Harry while his breath was caught. 

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry sighed, bringing his hands up to cover his face. A layer of sweat was on both boys as Louis went balls deep inside of Harry, he looked into Louis’ eyes and he felt his stomach twitch and churn, he never thought it would be so beautiful to be human. To do a human thing with another human; in this moment, all he wanted to be was human.

“Please move,” Harry begged, bringing his hands to Louis’ back his hands pushing into where Louis’ wings would be. 

Hips moved inside and out of Harry, slowly of course. Neither Harry nor Louis wanted it any other way. The time needed to last as long as possible, Harry wanted Louis to inside him forever more. 

“Can I touch you?” Louis asked, sweeping Harry’s bangs from his forehead. 

Harry nodded, “Please.”

Louis took his hand to Harry’s crotch, pumping his dick out of time with his thrusts. Harry whined when Louis began to massage to the left, finding and brushing against his prostate, he began to feel his balls tightening.

“Lou… Are you close?” Harry asked. 

With two quick thrusts, Louis began to feel the pull in his stomach. 

“Yeah, babe. I’m close.” 

Harry moaned, his back arching lightly off the bed, Louis was hitting his bundle of nerves full on and the pumping of his cock was bringing him even closer to the edge. He opened his eyes to meet Louis’ and the sight he saw was so beautiful he came from just that. 

Seeing Harry fall apart beneath him made Louis chase his high even faster. His hips moving, smacking against Harry’s ass cheeks and his tight warm and wet hole swallowing up Louis’ cock like it was destined to be for always. Harry’s finger pulled at Louis’ soft, feathery hair, and with a bite to his shoulder, Louis yelped as he release inside of Harry. 

Louis lied on top of Harry for a moment, until he was completely emptied inside of him. He removed himself carefully, grabbing for Harry’s hand as he moved to lie on his chest next to him. 

Harry’s eyes watered as he moved his head to look at Louis, he thought of all the moments in his life, and this one had become his most favorite. 

Time passed, no words were spoken between the pair. They just eyed each other, hands were held and chills began as it began to get colder in the room. 

“Louis?” Harry chimed.

“Yes babe?” 

“I… It’s going to sound a little crazy.” Harry sighed, bringing his hands to cover his eyes.

“Aw baby, nothing is crazy,“ Louis moved his hand to Harry’s wrist to reveal his face. “Tell me.”

“Lou..” Harry began. “You were inside me, and I swear.. I saw heaven in your eyes.” 

Louis smirked, “Harry…” He moved closer to hover over Harry.

“Heaven is in your eyes and when I am between your thighs.” He kissed Harry, running his hands up to cradle his face. 

“You are heaven.” Harry stated. 

“You’re an angel.” Harry said, latching on at Louis’ forearm. 

Louis laughed softly, his cheeks burning a little, “If you only knew.”

\----

“Where are we going babe?” Louis asked as they pair walked out of the building. A harsh wind breezed against them, letting them have a reason to cuddle into each other as they walked. 

“It’s a bit of a surprise.” Harry beamed, leading Harry to the café.

“I didn’t know you had to work tonight,” Louis remarked as they entered the shop, and picked a table.

“I don’t,” Harry smirked as he moved up to the stage, his guitar already waiting for him.  
Louis’ heart fluttered as he watched Harry grab his guitar and the mic, with confidence. 

It didn’t hit Louis till now how much Harry had changed since Louis first met him. He knew Harry had grew to love him, they had their own world together, and that world made Harry’s life a little more brighter. 

“This is a song that me, and my favorite person wrote together.” Harry’s fingers began plucking at the strings. “It’s called, Home.”

Harry’s deep voice sang into the mic, flooding the walls of the small coffee shop. The lyrics were emotional on their own, but with Harry putting himself into them, the words falling from him so gently and carefully. Louis’ eyes watered lightly, as he realized Harry had become his home.

“ _It’s alright. Calling out for somebody to hold tonight_ ,” Harry sang hard, his soul becoming his voice.

“ _You’ll never feel like you’re alone… I’ll make this feel like home._ ”

Home is where the heart is, and it just happens that Louis’ heart belongs to Harry. 

Harry is home. 

Louis stood and smiled, as the whole café applauded Harry’s performance. 

Harry’s smile was almost too big for his face. He got off the stage and ran into Louis’ arms. 

“Thank you,” Harry hushed in Louis’ neck. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Harry sighed, grabbing his hand and leading him away from the café to his favorite park. 

They rolled in the grass of the glowing field, the moon slightly peaking through, and the sun setting the perfect color ombre of orange to purple.

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry spoke, “I thank God for you.”

“Me too, baby.” Louis smiled, pressing his torso against Harry’s, “Everyday.” 

“You…” Harry began.

 _Don't say it_.

Louis thought.

“You make me feel like how I used to be.”

“How were you?” Louis asked.

“I was happy,” Harry smiled, his dimples showing, his eyes glowing. “You make me feel so.. alive.”

 _Oh no_.

“Louis?” Harry’s grip loosened on him. “Wha- What’s happening?” he begged as Louis began to float away from the ground, his soft body turning into a golden glow.

“Harry, I love you, okay?” His hand grasped his cheek, “I fucking love you, and.. I’m coming back for you, alright?” 

“Where are you going?” 

“I.. I’m going to heaven,”

“Where?” Harry asked frantically, panicking as Louis disappeared in his hand.

“Heaven.” Louis answered, “Pray for me, I’ll come for you. I love you…” His voice faded as he ascended back into heaven. 

“Oh my God,” Harry cried, looking up at the stars, getting up on his feet. 

“Oh my fucking..” his fingers knotted in his hair. 

“Heaven.. Heaven?” Tears flooded his eyes and his cheeks, but there was no sadness. It was all from fear. 

Harry literally began to question everything that had just happened. Was it all a dream? Maybe if he closed his eyes, and pinched his shoulder, Louis would appear right in front of him, holding his hand like always. 

He sat back down on the grass again, bringing his knees back to his chest, rocking slightly. 

“Fuck, he’s gone.” He cried, his body in chills from the pain of whatever just happened. All his anxiety, all the fear, all the sadness came back in an angry hurricane. 

He didn’t know how long he had sat in the field. The sun began to peak through the clouds, and he vomited at the sight of the golden rays.

 _Louis_.

Harry thought to himself. 

Louis was his sun, and now he’s gone. 

On the walk home, he pulled his hood close to his face, it still had a trace of Louis’ scent. At least that’s what Harry hoped, he began to think everything was in his head. That it was all a dream that turned into the worst nightmare; the kind of nightmare that you can’t wake up from. 

As he was unlocking the key to his apartment, he saw Diana come up through the stairs.

“Ana!” he cried, walking over to her.

She ran away as soon as he said her name. She was on earth to spread love, not to give bad news. It broke her heart to think that she almost had to be the one to tell Harry that his angel wasn’t going to be coming back. 

Harry didn’t even try to chase after her, he walked into his cold flat. His bed was still unmade, and his bathroom had dirty clothes on the floor. But nothing was left of Louis.

He lied in the cold bed for a day, and an even lonelier night. The next day he called in to work, saying he was sick, but really he couldn’t get out of bed. 

Things were finally looking up for Harry when Louis was fixing him. And Harry understood that sometimes you have to save yourself, but fuck, he never knew he was this hopeless. 

Louis painfully watched the love of his life cry, and sleep the days away. He wanted to cry too, but tears aren’t allowed in heaven. He prayed for Harry to feel some of the joy they had shared together, but it made him feel like such a hypocrite. The more he thought of all the happy moments, the sadder he became. 

“I thought you didn’t like humans all that much,” God spoke to Louis.

“I thought I didn’t, until.. until I fell in love with one.” Louis whispered, watching Harry get up from bed to vomit again. 

“You used to say they were selfish, and rude.”

“Some are,” Louis admitted.

“But some are so unselfish, so sweet, so loving,” he sighed. Seeing his curly-haired guy crawl lamely into bed made him feel even worse for saying such terrible things about humans, they were so much better than he had thought.

“Love.” God said.

“Love is all I want my children to feel.” 

“I know.”

“Harry does not feel love anymore, and neither do you, Louis.” God said, “I sent you to earth to awaken the happiness in Harry Styles, and I sent you because.. You are the happiness. Louis, I knew that when you were saving young Harry, he would be saving you too.”

“But…”

“I brought you back to heaven to.. to offer something.”

“What is that?” Louis asked.

“Do you want to be human Louis?” God asked. “Do you want to be human, with Harry?” 

“Yes,” Louis answered, not even thinking, he didn’t have to. He wanted to spend whatever time left with Harry, it didn’t matter if he was no longer an angel, he wanted to be with Harry. 

Again, like the first time, Louis came down from heaven in a soft glowing light. He appeared in Harry’s messy room, admiring how little has changed since he left. 

“Haz…” He whispered, moving to the edge of the bed to kneel beside Harry, who’s head was buried in a pillow.

“No,” Harry brought his hands to his ears and began crying hysterically.

“No, baby, I’m here.” Louis sighed, softly pulling at Harry’s hands, he desperately wanted to see his face.

Harry stared up at Louis with disbelief, bile flooding his throat, but it made it to his mouth. 

“Oh my God.”

“You should thank him,” Louis smirked, “We should thank him.” He kissed Harry’s forehead. 

“What happened?” Harry exclaimed, sitting up and reaching at Louis’ face, just to make sure it wasn’t all a dream again. That it was all real. 

“I… I’m an angel, Haz.” Louis answered. “Well.. I was.”

“Was?” 

 

“I wasn’t me without you,” Louis smiled. 

“You are my sun, Harry Styles. Not like son, but you know, sun, the brightest star in my sky.” Louis beamed at the small chuckle that fell from Harry’s mouth, he watched as life began to flood him again. 

“And you’re all of my stars, Louis.” Happy tears fell down both their cheeks, as Harry pulled Louis in for a kiss. 

“Even in the dark, I can still see you.” Harry paused to take a deep breath. 

“Even in the dark, I love you.”

“I love you,” Louis sighed.

“I love you angel.” Harry smiled against Louis’ cheek, pecking softly. 

“Oh my gosh I can’t wait to try sleeping,” Louis began to take his clothes off, “You always look so peaceful when you’re sleeping.” He brought a hand to Harry’s cheeks, his finger wiping the crusted eyelashes. 

“So beautiful.” Louis commented and turned around to go to the other side of the bed.

“Louis? What’s on your back?” Harry prodded, as he stood up from the bed, and began admiring the artwork on Louis’ back. 

“What-what is it?”Louis asked, worry in his tone. 

“It’s beautiful,” Harry murmured, “They’re wings.” He grabbed Louis’ hand and brought him into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

Louis turned his head to look at the black ink designed on his back.

“Oh my gosh,” he sighed, bringing his arm over to touch at the skin. 

“It looks just like them,” he cried. 

“Can I touch them?”

Louis nodded, turning around to face the mirror, watching Harry’s eyes travel around the art work. He brought his hand up to trace the outline around the feathers, touching every inch of skin on Louis’ back, his eyes watered at the beauty that was now forever his. He placed a soft kiss on the right wing, before turning Louis over and kissing him hard on the mouth.

“Please don’t leave me again,” his lips brushed against Louis’. 

“Never,” Louis replied, grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him back into bed. He fixed up the sheets and comforter, fluffing the pillows a bit so his first sleep could be comfortable. He was almost too excited to sleep, but he was also slightly exhausted.

“I always knew you were my angel,” Harry spoke as Louis turned to face him. 

“I knew you were going to save me.”

“You saved me too, my darling.” Louis craned his neck to kiss Harry on the forehead.

“Will you tell me what Heaven is like?” Harry pondered.

“Shhh…” Louis cuddled closer to Harry’s body.

“Let’s sleep for now,” he rubbed his hands along Harry’s warm shoulder. 

Louis couldn’t wait for the possibilities ahead of him. The life he had ahead of him, all the humanity to become a part of. So many things to do, and he was going to do them all with the one he loved the most, Harry. It was like a sea of dreams, and he couldn’t wait to drown in it for as long as he had to live. 

Louis pressed another kiss to Harry’s chapped, plump lips.

“We’ve got time.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think of it (':  
> Hopefully I'll be able to do more writing soon.  
> much love, ari.xx


End file.
